Insolent waves
by JuneCrescent
Summary: "Then Zack lay down on the sand, looking up at the sky with a smile, feeling that he had accomplished something in his being, and the insolent waves continued their ballet, eternally similar." [Zack x Cloud] [FLUFF]


Zack had always loved the sea. Watching the waves, feel the sand crackling gently under his feet, just sit in front of the marine expanse and let the water tickle the soles of his feet. He found it relaxing, it was a place where nothing could reach him, no matter his problems or his hassle the waves were always in the same place, continuing eternally their insolent ballet.

The first time the young man came he was only a little boy armed with a small bucket and a shovel, surrounded by his mother's protective love and the warm summer sun. He had played a lot in the sand, his eyes still innocent, he was ecstatic before every little sea shell, each grain of sand a little different or little beast. And then on that day, going away from his mummy for follow a crab, he had seen a sun. Not the star that shone in the sky but the sun that warmed a little more the little heart of the little boy. He was a little younger, not more than four years old, with hair of light and orbs similar to the water of the waves. The youngest looked at Zack, removing her pretty red pacifier to express himself.  
" - Who are you ?"  
Sitting next to him the older child answered.  
"Zack, what about you?"  
Folding his eyes the little blond looked at him suspiciously, but answered all the same.  
"- I'm Cloud .."  
With a big smile the oldest handed him his shovel and seal, inviting him to play.

Finally, from the height of his ten years, the jet-haired boy had become accustomed to come alone, that day he was very upset, he was had a bad marks and his mother had scolded him, it is with an air a little sulky that he had rejoined Cloud. The little blonde welcomed his friend with a huge smile and this one could not remain morose, he did not know if it was because of the sun that began typing on his skin slightly tanned or it was because of the sun which was appeared on the face of his friend . It was also on this day that with a big smile and always that candid look glued to the face that he declared loudly.  
"Later I'll marry you!"  
Cloud had laughed very much at this announcement, but with the same ingenuity he had willingly accepted.

At his sixteenth birthday when Zack learned of his mother's death his first reaction was innate. He didn't hesitate for a second, coming see the big blue, settling on the sand and shrinking on himself, bringing his legs against his chest, letting his eyes stuff with water. The waves were particularly agitated, as if they were able to understand his pain and compass in their own way. While the young man had completely disregarded time, elements, and everything around him, he nevertheless felt the waves subside, the sea recovering his sweet dance. It was then that he noticed that he was not alone, Cloud sat by his side, silent but present. The elder did not know how long the blonde had been sitting beside him, but his sorrow seemed less insurmountable. It was always without a word that the youngest came to snuggle up against Zack's warm chest, tangling their hands.

It was six o'clock in the morning, and Zack who has just celebrating his twenty-year-old, accompanied by his boyfriens, was still lying on the beach, calmly asleep, tangled in a plaid brought back for the occasion, their clothes littering the ground around them vestiges of a passionate night. They had become accustomed to come and make love on this beach at the advanced hours of the night with the moonlight as their only witness. The dawn pointed the tip of his nose when the younger stirred in his sleep as he heard a deafening sound. Opening his big eyes, the blonde stood on his elbows, shaking his lover who was still slumbering, a slight filet of drool at the corner of his mouth.  
"Zack, fuck! woke up!"  
"- Nnnnh .. Not now .. Later .." Grumbled the older, turning on his side.  
"Zack Fair, you're gonna raise your butt now! We have no right to be there and they come with their machine to clean the beach!"  
Hearing the words of his boyfriend the blackhead raised his head in terror, the din of the beach cleaner coming into her ears. Rising up with a bound he frantically rummaged around them with Cloud's help, trying to get their clothes together.  
"Oh shit, I don't find our underwear !" Cried the youngest.  
"Just put your pants!" Zack said while his own pants was still missing. The machine drew nearer and the older abandoned, just took the plaid and wrapped it around Cloud before starting to run in Adam's clothes, having found nothing but a poor shirt, and tried to hide his manhood with his hands. Cloud who seeing his lover run around, watching Zack's buttocks go away, could not help but laugh before wrapping the plaid around his waist to follow him, shouting to him to wait.

Zack had just been twenty-two years old and was filled with happiness; today was not a day like any other, oh no. Today, he had married Cloud Strife. The party was in full swing, but the two young men who had decided to mingle their destinies forever had disappeared, returning to the eternal strip of sand that had witnessed the birth of their relation and of their most beautiful moments. Then they were there, coiled up against each other, looking at the firmament, the stars sparkling as if to approve their union, and for single melody the soft crash of the waves against the rocks a little farther. The frame was idyllic and without making a abrupt gesture the man with the hair raven's had stood up, extending his hand to his now husband.  
"- Will you grant me this dance? .."  
It was with his smile illuminating the night yet already so sparkling that the younger one answered, putting his hand in Zack's and rising, gently sticking to him and positioning his hands. The older also did this, looking at him with a look full of adoration, dragging her husband into a sweet waltz, leaving the moon, the stars and the sea alone as guarantors of this dance sealing their commitment for eternity.

Five years had passed, it was a stifling summer day, the beach was equal to herself and Zack and Cloud were still there, their wedding rings on the finger, sitting on a plaid, glued to each other. But in spite of all that something had indeed changed. The biscuit pack half-opened and the baby bottles filled with water spread around them could testify. But the biggest proofs of this change stood before them, a small shovel and a small seal in hand, a candid look on the two small faces. Then Zack lay down on the sand, looking at the sky with a smile, the feeling of having accomplished something anchored in his being. And the insolent waves continued their ballet, eternally alike. 

* * *

Hiiiii!

Thank you for taking the time to read this OS and I hope you liked it. I do my best level for translate and I hope it isn't too horrible QwQ  
In any case if you liked, a small review would make me very happy and motivate me a lot!  
Thank you again for reading I embrace you; 3;

#Hikari


End file.
